Haven Story
Haven Story is an OEL manga created by "Alex Guy", and is a spin-off of Silver ''and ''Silver NX. ''It depicts the adventures of Keichi Haven, a boy from the Last Dimension who helped Silver and friends during the events of ''Silver Side Story: Earth Bound. The story is longer than Alex Guy's other works. The series follows Keichi, a 13-year-old boy with much fighting potential, travelling across different areas around the world, training to become the best and most powerful fighter in the Last Dimension, but must overcome obstacles and threats along the way, and must challenge a legend for his most difficult battle yet. Plot summary A fighter named Lucas defeats Siri and May in the Interstellar Tournament and becomes the champion, but Siri and May decide to fuse in order to destroy the universe, however Lucas kills the two and disappears. 3 years after the events of Earth Bound, Keichi Haven decides to become stronger to protect his family and friends from any more potential threats. Keichi is joined by his friends Kishan and Chloe, and start to travel looking for competition and Master Crimson, encountering monsters and supernatural things that are caused by the Chaos Agency, led by the evil Sakari. Fulvio, a boy who also wants to become the best of the best, joins Keichi, Kishan, and Chloe in their fight against the Chaos Agency. Keichi faces Dakera, Sakari's proposed successor, while Master Crimson arrives and defeats Sakari, but disappears before Keichi can catch up to him. Keichi and the group part ways. Crystal, a girl from his past, reunites with Keichi and meet rebel Ruby and his rival Sapphire. The four travel around, fighting monsters from the Chaos Agency. The four then decide to enter the Thunder City Tournament to show off their skills. Crystal is defeated by Keichi and Sapphire is defeated by Ruby. Ruby is then defeated by Kishan, who arrived to compete and Keichi and Kishan square off in the finals, the former emerges as the victor, earning Ruby and Kishan's respect. The four find Master Crimson and are taught everything he knows, and the three follow Keichi to the isolated Corona region, where Ruby and Sapphire bid farewell to Keichi and Crystal. The two run into Kya and Megan, who join Keichi and Crystal. The group is targeted by Vessel and his team, the Neo Rangers. Keichi and his friends look for the Gold Orbs that can be used to access an area to unleash the user's hidden potential. The Rangers battle Crystal, Kya, and Megan who are overwhelmed until Keichi arrives and defeats them, however Vessel steals the orbs and attains his full potential. Keichi uses his laten power recklessly and finally manages to defeat Vessel and end his reign of terror. Crystal returns to her hometown, while Megan goes to Fishdom Island. Travelling to Bianco City, Keichi and Kya enroll themselves in the Bianco Academy, led by Master Omni, to control their powers and become friends with Blake and Alby. The students are pitted against each other and Keichi eventually loses to Alby in the finals. After the academy is attacked by villains from the Villain Nation and the captured students are rescued, the students are put into teams of four in an arena to compete, with the losing teams being expelled from the academy and the top 7 staying. Upon winning the competition, Keichi and the students are confronted by Slade, who reveals the true leader of the villains upon capture: Dakera. The students go on break but are attacked by the Villain Nation, who destroy the academy. Alby is kidnapped and the students raid Dakera's base, where Keichi enters a rematch with Dakera and narrowly wins. However, the villain decides to destroy the entire Last Dimension with an unstoppable blast. All of Keichi's friends from the past, including Kishan, Ruby, and Megan, arrive to give energy to Keichi in order to stop the blast from destroying everything. Keichi is successful in deflecting the blast, which finally kills Dakera when it is deflected back at him, but is now drained of energy and dies. Master Omni gives his life force to revive Keichi, before Keichi bids farewell to his family and friends and leaves for the Silver region. 1 year later, Cyrus and Kale find the secluded Keichi and after a brief match, Kale informs Keichi of Lucas, the legendary warrior. Keichi heads off once again to find Lucas, along with Cyrus and Kale. After defeating remnants of the Chaos Agency, the three reach the edge of the Last Dimension, the near-unreachable Gold region, where they find the now older Lucas who Keichi challenges for the most difficult battle in his life. Years later, Kya is preparing for her and Keichi's son Barry's 12th birthday, where it is hinted that Keichi had lost his fight with Lucas, while Keichi's family and friends arrive to the party, as Lucas watches from the distance. Production After the end of Silver Reborn, Alex Guy originally decided to end the series and move on. Inspired by the Pokemon series, Alex Guy came up with the idea for Haven Story. Lucas was one of the first things planned in the series. Originally the major antagonists were Sakari, Firebrand, Vessel, and X, with Vessel being Keichi's long lost brother. However Alex Guy was not satisfied with the Vessel and X arcs, and went through a couple revisions. Inspired by My Hero Academia, Firebrand was removed shortly before his planned appearance and X was also removed. The Neo Rangers were added and the X arc was changed to the Bianco Academy arc, with the academy given more spotlight. The series is longer than any other manga made by Alex Guy. Story Arcs # Chaos Agency Arc # Vessel Arc # Bianco Academy Arc # Legendary Battle Arc